Buildings and residential homes often have numerous light switches operable to direct the illumination of numerous different lights. In many cases, light switches for different lights are positioned together in the same area and incorporated into the same light switch cover. Many people realize the frustration of turning different lights on and off before reaching the intended light. In some situations, it takes at least two people to determine which light switch operates which light—one person flipping the light switches and another person at a remote location observing the lights. Even when an individual properly associates the light switches with the particular lights, this information can be easily forgotten.
A need exists for identification systems for light switches.